iron_throne_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Rodrik Merlyn
Appearance Rodrik has never been a handsome man with his ragged beard and hair, but since the Greyscale has taken his right cheek, aswell as half of his neck, he is a sight to truly behold. Saying that he was always rather large and burly for his age with arms and legs thick with muscle, hardened from his long hours of raiding and sailing. The Color of his hair is a dark brown, nearly black. History Rodrik Merlyn is the firstborn and only son of Varen Merlyn and Mera Goodbrother, and thus the rightful Lord of Pebbleton Tower. As a boy already he was instructed in the proper ways of an Ironborn captain and warrior. While fulfilling the expectations of his family he never really found great joy in these tasks, but accepted them as part of what he was. His Father, a staunch follower of the old way expected Rodrik to become fearsome raider and devout subject to the Drowned God,in the latter he found an important cornerstone of his life and would always serve him with great zeal. On his 16th nameday he was granted his first ship, an impressive Galley which he gave the imperious name "Drowned Fury". With this very ship he would soon after travel across the Narrow See accompanied by several longships of his fathers and uncles fleet, to raid the shores of Slavers Bay for the Drowned Gods greater glory. During this Journey aswell as later on in his life he would provehis ability to motivate and lead men into battle, and he was bound to have one of the greatest trial of his faith. After pillaging a Ghiscari village a war galley of New Ghis attacked the fleet. In an attempt to board the massive ship Rodrik was thrown over board,for the warship rammed into the hull of the "Drowned Fury". He was drawn underwater and soon enough his eyes went dark and his body limp. He woke up on the shores of an isle coughing up saltwater and struggling for air, and foremost his head spinning from the sight of the halls of the Drowned God. He drowned and was brought back harder and stronger then ever before. On the isle He lived several days only of the gifts of the sea and the prayers he spoke during his waking hours, until through a divine miracle, as he thought, his uncles ship found him and brought him back on board. But he did not only take the ability to survive in the wild from the isle, he also brought Greyscale with him. The Disease startet on his cheeks and spread til it reached down to the base of his neck, where it ,after long hours of prayer and fasting, would stop. From time to time he still felt as if it grew larger every day,but if this was the case it was barely noticeable. 354 AC he returned to the eastern shores of Great Wyk, where he first heard of the events surrounding the Crisis of the Nettle's Bounty. His Father and all of his uncles, except Lark, who went across the Narrow Sea with him, where among those who raided the Stone Shore and later rose in rebellion. All of them were murdered by the Lannisters treachery and Lord Greyjoys cravenness. From this point on he was Lord of Pebbleton and a staunch enemy of Quenton Greyjoy. Nonetheless he bent his knee to Lord Greyjoy, as it was demanded of him, mostly for the sake of his family, but the hatred still burns hot. In his 16 years of Lord of Pebbleton he gained the respect of his own and a great many of people across the isles as an able warrior, Zealous believer and inspiring leader. Recent Events *334 AC Rodrik is born *338 AC Rodrik's sister Arla is born and their mother dies in childbirth *341 AC Rodrik's training as a warrior and captain begins mostly by his father *344 AC A betrothal is made between Allysa Wynch and him *348 AC Rodrik is allowed to serve on one of his fathers ships *350 AC Rodrik is granted his first ship "Drowned Fury" and goes on a raid across the Narrow Sea in order to prove himself *354 AC Varen Merlyn and three of Rodriks uncles die during the Nettles Bounty crisis, and Rodrik is named Lord of Pebbleton *355 AC The Betrothal to Allysa Wynch is honored *357 AC His firstborn Urregon is born *360 AC His second son Qual is born *361 AC His daughter Harla is born *368 AC Urregon is maimed during a Finger Dance and dies shortly after Family *Rodrik Merlyn (334 AC) *His wife Allysa Wynch (336 AC) His heir Qual Merlyn (360 AC) His daughter Harla Merlyn (361 AC) His son and former heir Urregon Merlyn (357-368 AC) *His Father Varen Merlyn (307-354 AC) *His Mother Mera Goodbrother(312-336 AC) His sister Arla Merlyn (338 AC) *His Uncle Lark Merlyn (309 AC) His Cousin Horgan Merlyn (331-354 AC) His Cousin Harras Merlyn (332-354 AC) *His Uncle Urregon Merlyn (315-354 AC) His bastard Cousin Mara Pyke (350 AC) *His Uncle Marven Merlyn (316-354 AC)